


New Discoveries

by Anamaric17



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3716461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anamaric17/pseuds/Anamaric17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abbie and Ichabod learn something new about their bond. SPOILERS for season two ending. Some BAMF Jenny in there because she is awesome. Dirty!</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Discoveries

Abbie was in the kitchen make pasta for Jenny and Ichabod and herself when she got a call from her sister.

"Hey Jenny what's up?" She said as she held the phone between her ear and her shoulder. The music blasting K. Michelle in the background and the house smelling like garlic and spaghetti sauce. She was happy for once to have a whole weekend to spend with her friend and sister.

"Yeah I'm not gonna make it tonight. Uh...something came up with Frank and I'm kinda gonna be there all weekend. Save me a plate?" Jenny said.

"You know I don't mind Irving coming over too. I mean after the shit that went down last month, the company is gladly welcomed." Abbie said swinging her hips to the music. The heat was up in her house and she was wearing only a tanktop and some capris. Her mood was greatly improved knowing what it was like to be in the 1780s was no fun. She needed to feel greatful for the century she was living it and she wanted her friends and sister to feel greatful too.

"I know but I think he would rather just it be us. I mean you know how it is when you just wanna be alone with Icky right?" Jenny said with a hint of teasing in her voice.

"Come on Jenny we been over this. We are friends. Best friends. The man lost his wife protecting me and I think you should know by now nothing is going to happen between us. Anyway, tell Frank I said hi and I hope you two enjoy whatever you got planned."

"Thanks Abbie and yeah you know I'm just teasing right? I gotta go. Bye."

"Bye and yeah I know."

Abbie put her phone down and cranked her CD player up to another degree before switching the music to Beyonce. She was in a good mood and her sister's teasing wasn't gonna ruin it.

About thirty minutes later, Ichabod showed up at Abbie's house with flowers for her and Jenny. He knocked but once he heard the music realized the lieutenant probably could not hear him over her music.

"Wake up flawless..." Abbie sung and Ichabod slowly made his way to the kitchen watching her. She has her hair up in a messy bun and was dancing to the music as she chopped some vegetables. She was so relaxed and it put a smile on his face. Although he was still getting over the true death of his once sane wife Katrina, Abbie had a way of just making him feel better. As the song ended and the song he come to know as "Halo" by Miss Knowles started to play he walked up to her and announced his presence.

"Oh! Hey Crane...uh how long you been there?" She asked turning the music down so they could talk. She almost seemed to be blushing he thought but didn't comment on it.

"Only a little while, Miss Mills. I see you are having a lovely evening tonight singing away to Miss Knowles. And the food smells amazing. May I inquire about what is in the pot?" He said placing the flowers in a nearby vase. It was his new habit to bring her flowers whenever he visited.

"Thank you and yeah it's just spaghetti tonight. We got a lot to eat seeing as my sister baled on us tonight. Something came up with Irving." She said patting his arm and offering him a knife to help slice up some vegetables too. Ichabod nodded and quietly helped. There was a nice and comfortable silence between them for a few minutes as the music played along.

"Hey you don't mind watching the noodles while I go put something on right?" Abbie said looking up into his blue eyes. She didn't know why but she felt a little undressed in just a tanktop and capris all of a sudden.

"I assure you I am capable of doing this task. One question though if I may?"

"Shoot."

"Why are you changing? I think what you have on is good enough to wear for dinner." Ichabod said seriously.

Abbie laughed and squeezed his shoulder lightly.

"Yeah I know its comfortable but I just would at least wear something not so revealing. I don't wanna upset your sensibilities, Crane." She said playfully and went to move out of the kitchen. Ichabod stopped her movements be placing a hand around her waist. She gasped not expecting that.

"My sensibilities are not upset. In fact, I am rather most in tune with my nature at the moment. Abbie. " He said in a deep voice that she rarely heard from him. She swallowed hard in the back of her throat and felt her heart skip a beat.

"Uh...ok. This-this is a little too close, Crane." she said hesitantly not really speaking to him. She was nervous and the heat in the house was started to make her sweat.

"Abigail do you wish for us to continue this game? Or do you wish to hear why I am glad your sister is not here right now?" Ichabod said moving a few inches closer and staring her in the eyes. Abbie bit her lip feeling her pulse rate pick up. It was almost like he wanted to kiss her...or worst do more.

"You-what are you talking about? What is going on with you Crane?" She said losing her balance a little as he backed them up to the counter.

"I want you Abbie and I have been holding myself back for a very, very long time. Please tell me you want this too. Tell me or I shall stop this instant and leave you in peace this evening." Ichabod's words hit a nerve deep inside Abbie and she just stood in his arms unsure what to say or do. She felt guilty knowing Katrina was dead and knowing he killed her to save her own life. She felt heat and desire and want but she also felt a little bit frightened. What would happen to their friendship. Instead of saying anything like that she said something more banal.

"What-what about the noodles? We can't just let them burn."

"The hell with the noodles, my treasure. I want you to answer me."

She only shook her head looking down and feeling like tears were going to start. She hiccupped when Ichabod lifted her chin and stared into her eyes once more. He kissed her forehead, stepped away to turn the pot off and carried Abbie to her bedroom.

Once they got there she sat in the middle of the bed and waited for his next move. Ichabod wasted no time joining her there and started kissing her palms before kissing her wrist and moving up her left arm until he reached her lips. He hovered for a moment as if to ask her something but she had no idea what it could possibly be.

"Are you ok with us continuing Abbie? I only ask once more for I do not wish to do anything that would cause our relationship to change unless you desire it."

"You start kissing me and telling me how much you want me. Ichabod we are a little beyond that now don't you think?" She said letting a few stray tears fall. He collected them with his thumbs.

"And yet you shed tears. Is that your way of saying you are happy this is happening or upset with me?" He said frowning.

She laughed and just shook her head kissing him. He moaned a little and not before long she was pulling him on top of her. They kissed and kissed tasting the other one and converting that to memory. Abbie gasped again when his fingers, long and a little rough, lifted the hem of her tanktop and helped progress it up her body. Once over her head he stopped kissing her and just looked down at her naked chest.

"What?" She said moving to cover her breast in case they were embarassing to him. It dawned on her that perhaps he never seen a black woman before. She looked away feeling like she done something wrong. She opened her mouth to say this was a mistake and to find her shirt when Ichabod kissed her roughly which silenced her.

"I never seen a more beautiful set of bosom my dear. Oh god Abbie you shall be the death of me." Ichabod said pulling her hands away and kissing first one breast and then the other. He started licking and gently squeezing them and she closed her eyes panting.

"Ok good because for a while there I thought they were ugly or something. I mean you didn't say anything." She said losing her thoughts a little at the way his tongue was flicking her nipples. She could feel her body responding and her pussy getting wet.

Ichabod looked up at her with a grin. She smiled back placing a hand on his face. He immediately kissed her hand. He placed her hand on his trousers and let her feel his erection.

"I was just momentarily speechless at their beauty but I assure you I am not disappointed. You are a goddess, Abigail. I plan to worship you tonight and every night after until you grow weary of it." He said before rubbing her hand down his shaft again. Even with the layers of clothes, she could feel how hard and ready he was.

"I never want you to stop." She whispered and smiled a little shyly.

"Then I shall never stop."

Not long after that Abbie found herself biting her lip painfully and Ichabod between her legs eating her out. His tongue was quick and fierce leaving fire hot and wet kisses and licks everywhere. He speared her with it and she felt herself flush when he stopped momentarily to sniff at her and then pulled her legs apart.

"What-what are you doing?" She managed to croak out. She bent her head a little to look down at him but the image was too powerful. She moaned throwing her head back into the pillows. That caused Ichabod to laugh and she wanted to smack him just then.

"I am admire your most precious part. You really are the most beautiful woman I have ever had to pleasure of seeing. And for your knowledge you taste like a dream." He said as he went back to his task. Abbie didn't have time to register all that he said because her brain stopped working.

Ichabod stayed down there for about an hour and she had come at least three times but the man was relentless. She was sweaty and her thighs were soaking wet. She was so ready for him and yet he was going in for another round.

"No more. Please no more." She managed to say and he looked up at her with a wet beard and mouth.

"Am I not satisfying you to your liking?" He asked seriously.

She licked her lips and started pulling on his shirt. He got the hint taking it off. She sat up a little on shaky legs and kissed him.

"Yeah you are very good with that mouth of yours but I want you to fuck me now. And maybe later we can discover how long you were planning to stay down there." She said before reaching for his pants. He was quicker kissing her again and then placing a finger inside her before she knew what was going on.

"Oh! Oh!" She whimpered falling back on the bed and withering under him. He watched her intensely and she closed her eyes as she grinded against his hand.

"I would stay there forever if you wish, Abbie. I desire to please you as much as possible before taking pleasure myself." He said kissing her knee and then up her belly. She shook not able to listen to him while his finger was inside her.

"Please I need you inside me. I need you." She whispered getting close again. She didn't even know she could have so many climaxes back to back but then again she didn't know she would end up having sex with Ichabod Crane.

Ichabod stretched up taking his finger out of her and replacing it with his cock. She gasped loudly and he joined her in a groan of his own. She dug her nails into his bicep and he lowered his head until their foreheads were touching.

"Are you alright, my darling? " Ichabod said as he positioned himself again. Abbie gasped again feeling him slide in further. She felt like she was being split in two he was so big and it had been awhile since Luke.

"It's just...mmmm...just hold on a second. Let me on top." She whispered holding her breath as he moved his leg closer to her own and she felt him pulse within her. Ichabod kissed her before flipping them and Abbie took a deep breath before sinking down on to him entirely.

"Oh god! Oh god!" She said through her teeth before she started to move. She started her movements slowly and shallow depth. She felt him thrust up into her once and then once more and then she lost it. She started riding him faster and harder and Ichabod gave just as good as he got.

"Oh Abbie...you-you feel amazing!" He whisperd against her neck and collarbone as he peppered her skin with kisses and bites. She only cried out again no longer able to make words. She could feel herself about to climax again but she didn't want this to stop. She never wanted this to stop.

"I-mmm-ooohhh." She whimpered before she clenched her walls around his shaft and buried her head into his shoulder letting the wave after wave of pleasure consume her. Ichabod groaned loudly and pulled her face up so that they were kissing as he came too. She closed her eyes feeling him release within her.

Two hours later...

Abbie yawned as she ran her fingers down his chest. She kept returning to the scar that the Horseman has blessed him with. Ichabod was meanwhile running his much larger hand down the back of one of her legs which was thrown across him.

"How are you feeling Abbie? I only ask because you are somewhat quiet after our second round." He said kissing her nose before her lips. She smiled at that and yawned again. Flexing her leg or even just breathing deeply made her feel the after effects of great sex.

"I'm quiet because I'm still trying to remember how to breath, Crane." She said with a grin. He caught her meaning and it left him blushing. She found that adorable but didn't say anything.

"I am glad I did not disappoint you. I will say though I had my suspicions that I could hurt you. "

"Me too if I'm honest. Anyway you didn't and I definitely don't want you to take it easy with me. I can take you." She said letting one of her small hands drift down to his cock which was only semi-hard at the moment, and giving it a few light rubs. He groaned and she laughed.

"You are wicked, Miss Mills."

"Damn straight I am." She said before they both started to laugh again.

Ichabod wrapped the blankets around them tighter and they kissed once more before drifting off to sleep.

The next morning...

Abbie thought she heard the front door but she was too tired and too worn out to get up and check. Ichabod's long body was holding on to her like a vice and she was all too happy to remain there.

"Well damn...looks like I sure miss something!" Jenny's voice coming from her bedroom door snapped Abbie right out of her sleep. Ichabod too it seemed was awoken by the younger Mills sister.

"Oh my god, Jenny get out! Go get out right now!" Abbie said throwing her pillow at her sister's head. The pillow hit its mark and Jenny started laughing. Ichabod was beat red and holding on to the blanket as if his life depended on it.

"I'm going but you gotta learn to lock the bedroom door if you don't want me in here. Geesh Abbie, and seriously Crane nice abs."

"JENNY!!" Abbie yelled sinking back into the covers and hiding her face. Jenny left them in peace to go to her own room but her cackling could still be heard.

"Uh...Abbie? Abbie shall I go?" Ichabod asked hesitantly as he lifted the covers from Abbie's face. She sighed heavily and then go up directly and locked the bedroom door.

"No I mean unless you want to. Jenny is a real pain in my ass at times and I'm sorry she saw us like that." Abbie said returning to the bed.

"I shall like to stay if that is fine with you." Ichabod said kissing the back of her hand. She huffed about it still upset that her sister saw them naked but her anger was melting.

"Ok good. Maybe today we can actually get around to eating dinner." She said and he smiled.

"Later on Abbie. All I desire at the moment is you in my arms." he said and she quickly complied. She snuggled with her back to his front and their hips touching. It was like their bodies were a perfect mold.

"Such a sweet talker, Crane. I like that."

 

 


End file.
